


And with every time it's getting hotter

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Car Sex, F/F, F/M, Forest Sex, Hand Job, Hot Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, public touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything is going to be fine." Malia smirked and slowly cupped her. "You naughy girl." she growled quietly when she felt that Lydia wasn't wearing any panties.<br/>Lydia couldn't stop herself and groaned, squeezing her legs shut, around Malia's hand.<br/>Stiles frowned a bit when he looked at Lydia. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked softly.<br/>Lydia looked at him and nodded a bit. "Y-Yeah." she said.</p><p>(Sequel to "Are you two finally gonna do something?". Still you don't have to read it to understand that one!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And with every time it's getting hotter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's some hot Stiles/Malia/Lydia sex again...If you like it please leave some comments and kudos. Enjoy!

Stiles parked the jeep outside the diner and walked in it. He smiled when he saw his girls already sitting there. 

"Hey, sweeties." He smiled and leaned to kiss Malia and then Lydia's cheek.

"Hey." they both smiled.

Stiles sat opposite from them and ordered a burger and some curly fries when the waiter come.

"It's pretty full tonight." he said and looked at the girls.

"Because the food here is amazing." Malia smiled and fixed her shirt a bit.

"It's just burgers. It's not like it's so complicated to make some burgers." Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

"Then why didn't you make us some?" Stiles teased.

"Because she's cooking only fancy things." Malia grinned and stealed one of Lydia's curly fries.

"Stop teasing me." Lydia snorted.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her and then glanced at Malia.

"She's just grumpy because I didn't make her cum before we went out." Malia smiled.

"I didn't knew that you've to cum every day, love." Stiles smiled at Lydia.

Lydia glared at him. "I don't. But you haven't seen Malia's new underwear." she mumbled.

Stiles looked at Malia who was grinning at him. "Black and white satin." she hummed.

Stiles hummed and licked his lips. "I can't wait to see it. Especially if it made Lydia so grumpy."

"Not grympy." Lydia rolled her eyes and slapped Malia's hand away when she tried to take another of her curly fries.

"Hey." Malia grumbled.

"Steal some from Stiles's fries." Lydia said as the waiter put Stiles's food down.

"But I want some of yours, honey." Malia said.

Lydia ate some fries herself and raised an eyebrow when Malia put a hand on her thigh.

Malia smiled innocently at her and turned to Stiles.

Lydia breath hitched when Malia slowly pushed her hand under Lydia's dress and ran it up her thigh.

"Malia." Lydia grumbled. "There's a lot of people here." she murmured quietly.

Stiles was too busy eating his burger to notice that.

"Everything is going to be fine." Malia smirked and slowly cupped her. "You naughy girl." she growled quietly when she felt that Lydia wasn't wearing any panties.

Lydia couldn't stop herself and groaned, squeezing her legs shut, around Malia's hand.

Stiles frowned a bit when he looked at Lydia. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked softly.

Lydia looked at him and nodded a bit. "Y-Yeah." she said.

Malia chuckled and ran a finger between her folds which made Lydia groan.

Stiles tilted his head to the side and watched them for a moment before he gasped quietly. "Malia....Are you touching her?" he asked.

Malia smiled at him and nodded. "Mhm. She's so wet...And she's not evern wearing panties." she said and circled Lydia's clit.

Lydia bit her lip hard as she put her head on Malia's shoulder, panting quietly.

"I told her not to wear any." Stiles smiled and looked at Lydia.

"You didn't tell me that I should wear panties so Malia can do that here." Lydia murmured.

"I didn't know that Malia would want to do that." Stiles said and leaned in his seat.

Malia shrugged and gently pushed a finger in Lydia.

"N-No, M. Someone may see." Lydia groaned but thrusted back a bit.

Stiles licked his lips and moved in his seat a bit, his jeans getting too tight.

"I don't care. All I want right now is to fuck your brains out. I don't care who see it." Malia growled quietly against her ear.

Lydia groaned and looked at Stiles. "Sti, please." she whined.

Stiles cleared his throat and pulled out his wallet. "M, honey, Lydia is right. Someone may see. Let's at least go to the car." he said softly.

Malia looked at him and nodded. "Fine." she said and pulled out her finger. She hummed and sucked it clean quickly.

Stiles groaned as he put some bucks on the table. Too much but he didn't care.

He quickly pulled his girls outside and to his car.

Lydia quickly got in the backseat and waited for Malia.

Stiles opened the door and was about to get in when Malia stopped him.

"I'll drive. You fuck her." Malia smirked at him.

"I thought that you want to do that." Stiles chuckled but gave her the keys.

"Mhm. And I'll do it. Later. Now she wants that big cock of yours." Malia smirked as she gently squezzed Stiles's cock through his jeans.

Stiles groaned and kissed her softly before he went in the backseat with Lydia.

"I thought that Malia is gonna do it." Lydia said as she looked at Stiles.

"She's letting me have the honor." Stiles smiled and pulled Lydia in his lap.

Lydia hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him hungrily. 

"Nah, ah, ah. Wait just five minutes." Malia smiled as she started the car.

"Malia." Lydia groaned and put her head on Stiles's shoulder.

"You said that..." Stiles frowned a bit.

"I know what I said. And you're going to fuck her. Don't ya worry, Sti. Just five minutes. You can make out." Malia smiled as she drove toward the forest.

"Why are we going in the fucking forest?" Lydia groaned from where she was kissing Stiles's neck.

"You'll see." Malia hummed.

Stiles stroked Lydia's back. "Can't you see that she's horny again and have some kinky idea."

"There's nothing bad in having imagination when it comes to sex." Malia said. "Otherwise it'd be just boring." she added.

"Sex with you two is never boring." Stiles hummed as Lydia nipped on his neck gently.

"Because we're creative." Malia smiled as she parked the car.

Lydia looked around. "Okay. We're in the middle of the forest." she sai.

"With meadow in front of us." Stiles said and then frowned. "It's not a full moon right?" he asked Malia.

Malia got out of the car and shook her head even if they probably couldn't see her. "Nope, Don't worry. It's tomorrow." she said and opened the door for them.

"Good. Because you may have good control now but not all of the wolves have it." Stiles said as Lydia got out of the car and he followed her.

"So what's the kinky idea now." Lydia asked as she looked at Malia.

Malia smirked and pulled Lydia to the front of the jeep.

Stiles raised an eyebrow and went after them.

Malia kissed Lydia hungrily and then quickly pulled the upper half of her dress down.

Lydia gasped when Malia ripped off her bra. "Hey! I liked that bra." she grumbled.

Malia chuckled and tugged at one of the nipples, grinning as Lydia moaned.

Stiles licked his lips as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans.

Malia looked at him and grinned. She went to him and quickly pulled his jeans and boxers down to his thigh and started stroking him. "Lyds, bend over the car." she hummed.

Lydia licked her lips and did as she was told, moaning when her chest pressed against the cold metal, making her nipples hard immediately.

Malia hummed and leaned to suck on Stiles's cock for a moment before she pulled away.

Stiles groaned and pulled her in a deep kiss.

"I'm still here...Still waiting." Lydia grumbled.

"I was waiting yesterday in the shower too, sweetie." Malia chuckled.

"And then you had your payback when you fucked me with the toy." Lydia murmured.

"I don't really think so." Malia hummed as she walked to Lydia. She pushed the dress over her ass and dropped to her knees. "Open your legs wider."

Lydia groaned and did as she was told.

Stiles bit his lip as he leaned on the car next to Lydia, stroking himself slowly.

Malia smirked at him and started stroking him as she leaned to lick between Lydia's folds hungrily.

"O-Oh!" Lydia moaned and arched her back.

Malia grinned and firmly licked more, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend. She sucked Lydia's clit hungrily as she stroked Stiles more firmly.

When Lydia and Stiles were both a panting mess Malia pulled away. "Lydia, turn on your back."

"How?" Lydia groaned. "I'll fell off the car." she grumbled.

"Stiles will hold you." Malia said as she looked at him.

Lydia moved on her back and wrapped her legs around Stiles when he gripped her hips.

"Fuck her hard." Malia whispered against Stiles's ear and licked the earlobe.

Stiles moaned and thrusted in Lydia firmly.

Lydia moaned and arched her back hard.

Malia smiled and moved to her. She leaned to suck and lick Lydia's hard nipples as she pushed her hand inside her shorts and stroked herself fast and hard.

Stiles quickly found Lydia's g-spot and started thrusting against it.

Lydia cried out and gripped Malia's hair tightly as she arched her back high.

A minute or so later Lydia was crying out as loud as she can, cumming hard.

The moment she clenched around him Stiles couldn't hold himself back. He started cumming, groaning loudly.

Malia whined against Lydia's chest as she fucked herself with three fingers.

Stiles slowly pulled out of Lydia and tugged Malia in a deep kiss.

Malia pulled her hand out of her shorts and kissed him hungrily.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked at Lydia with dark blue eyes when she feld Lydia sucking them in her hot wet mouth.

Stiles hummed and quickly pulled off Malia's shorts and panties.

Malia moaned loudly when he immediately pushed two of his long fingers inside herself and started rubbing her just like the wanted it.

She put her head on his shoulder, moaning and panting but then groaned when he pulled his fingers out and moved away.

"Now, it's my turn to want something kinky." he hummed.

Malia raised an eyebrow, watching Stiles go to pull a blanket out of the backseat.

Stiles put it down and kicked off his jeans. "I want you two to rub against each other...It's so hot and I feel like you're not doing it very often." he smiled.

Malia groaned and nodded as she pulled of her shirt and bra and threw them down.

Lydia quickly pulled off her dress that was around her waist and laid down. "And what are you going to do?" she smiled at him.

"Ah, I'll just enjoy the view." Stiles hummed.

Lydia nodded and opened her legs wide. "Come and get me." she grinned at Malia.

Malia smirked and leaned to kiss Stiles roughly before she moved between Lydia's legs.

The moment she felt Lydia's wet pussy over her she moaned loudly.

Lydia rolled her hips, gasping from pleasure.

Malia gripped Lydia's breasts, just wanting to hold on for something and rubbed herself firmly.

It didn't take them long before they cummed, moaning each other name.

Malia slowly pulled away and looked at Stiles who was stroking himself firmly.

She leaned and sucked on the head just as Lydia licked around the base. That was more than he could take. He started cumming, moaning their names.

Malia hummed as she laid down and looked up at the sky and the Moon. "It's beautiful." she smiled.

Lydia put her hand on her chest and nodded, watching her and Stiles. "Yeah."

Malia chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I was talking about the sky." she said.

Lydia shrugged and closed her eyes. "It's romantic."

"I think that it's hot. Really hot." Stiles smiled as he moved onhis side, on his elbow, watching the girls.

Malia snorted but smiled softly at him. "Did you had something in mind...With that blanket in the jeep." she grinned.

Stiles chuckled and leaned to kiss her gently. "A guy can hope, can't he?" he smiled.

"You don't only hope. You get it." Lyfia smiled, looking at him.

"True." Stiles smiled as he leaned to kiss her cheek. "And with every time it's getting hotter." he hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "Are you two finally gonna do something?" and liked that one go read it!


End file.
